


Honey, Honey

by littlehuntress



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, baking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Life is sweeter when they're together.





	Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



Jacob had just closed the bakery after a long, exhausting —albeit rewarding— day, all the pastries had been sold and his earnings had doubled overnight. He still found it surprising that his little dream had become a reality and now Kowalski Quality Baked Goods was such a success. 

He checked everything was in the right place, and turned the lights off before he walked back into the kitchen where Queenie waited for him. As much as this period of prosperity he was experiencing made him happy, it didn't compare to the way the sight of her made him go dizzy, especially when she smiled at him like that. Bright and warm. Needless to say, she also made him weak at the knees. 

"Are you ready?" She asked, her voice taking on a conspiratorial tone. He smiled back just as a series of ingredients came out of their place and soared in the air in a line. Her wand was poised high, guiding the sugar, flour, eggs, milk and cocoa to the nearest table between her and Jacob. For him it was an spectacle, a marvelous sight every time she performed magic in front of him. 

He was thankful she had decided to trust him with her world. Before she showed up in the bakery he had been walking around with the feeling there was something missing, like the world he was seeing everyday no longer made sense as it stood. The colors weren't as bright and he felt like a stranger in his own body. 

Without saying a word they set up their working space, mixing ingredients, whisking and stirring. Queenie waved her hand around once more in the air, making a happy song fill the kitchen with an uproarious sound that made him want to dance with her, if he were a good dancer that is. They worked in tandem, synchronized, bumping shoulders, laughing and making a mess. Occasionally one of them would reach over for a kiss, smiling against each other's mouths.

Jacob didn't think it could get better.


End file.
